Card Tips:Star-vader, "Omega" Glendios
*When fighting a deck with Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred or Salvation Lion, Grand Ezel Scissors, try to avoid attacking the vanguard as much as possible to prevent your opponent from unlocking their locked cards. *Singularity Sniper is good with him since Omega Glendios can lock early game allowing her to put a lot pressure on your opponent. *Star-vader, "Яeverse" Cradle can be used instead of Reverse units from other clans for consistency, especially if another Link Joker unit is unavailable to be ridden. *Star-vader, Cold Death Dragon can be used to force your opponent into locking his fifth rear-guard if they attempt to keep their field open. *Star-vader, Ruin Magician can help retrieve your "Я" units and reuse Glendios' skills. *Engraving Star-vader, Praseodymium can help you unflip damages and reuse Glendios' ability. *Break riding this card over Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon and then calling one "Я" unit can cause a triangle lock, shutting down two columns and preventing opponent's boost if your opponent has a full front row and and one unit behind their vanguard. This is a very powerful strategy as this unit's Limit Break can extend the lock it multiple time and Star-vader, Ruin Magician can be used to keep using this card's Limit Break. *If you want to win using this card's Ultimate Break, in a fast time, you have to: #Break ride this unit on top of Setting Sun Star-vader, Darmstadtium, it'll give your opponent 3 locked cards. #Use Dust Tail Unicorn's ability to lock one of your opponent's rear-guards #Call a "Я" unit to once again lock one of your opponent's rear-guard. Or you can use Cold Death Dragon's ability as another alternative. #Use this unit's Limit Break to Omega Lock your opponent's rear-guard. #At the beginning of your main phase, activate this Unit's Ultimate Break and win. *Another faster alternative, is mixing this card with Star-vader, Dark Zodiac #Riding Dark Zodiac and then using his ability to discard and lock 2 units. #Then, using Star-vader, Robin Knight to lock 2 units. #Finally, calling Companion Star Star-vader, Photon to lock the 5th and final unit before Legion with Dark Zodiac to Omega Lock. #Next turn, Ride Omega Glendios and you win with its Ultimate Break. Countering *The most obvious way of countering Glendios is via unlocking, since it delays the Ultimate Break for one more turn. **Be careful of cards like Reversal Star-vader, Nobelium or Darkness that Lights Up Demise, Lacus Carina that can lock your cards during your turn, though it is very unlikely the deck runs Quintet Wall due to the lack number of shield in the deck. *The other way of countering Glendios is not giving the opponent the fifth damage they want for the alternate-win condition. *Card space in a Glendios decks are very tight and there are many possible units to choose from, so it is best for you to observe your enemy carefully and deduce what cards they run in the deck before deciding on what to do. *Since the deck focuses on the alternate win condition and not dealing six damages, usually you don't have to fear critical triggers, so you might want to risk no guarding when your opponent attacks at four damages. Category:Tips